Comment estce arrivé?
by Writer of the Shadows
Summary: [HPDM][10 chapitres]Harry est tombé amoureux mais pas de n'importe qui. Comment est ce arrivé?
1. Amoureux, mais pourquoi?

**Me revoilà!**

Oui, beaucoup de posts aujourd'hui, mais c'est normal. Je publie toutes mes fics et je me rends compte qu'il y en a beaucoup...lol!

**Personnages :** Tout à JKRowling

**_Attention :_** slash, homophobes, passez votre chemin!

Bonne lecture,

Shadow's Writer (Gizmo sur HPFanfiction)

* * *

On n'a jamais réussi à se respecter, dès qu'on se voit, il y a des cris, des larmes, mais jamais des rires à part quand on se moque l'un l'autre. Bref, comment cela est arrivé ?

Je t'observe en cachette. Dès que tu t'en aperçois, on se regarde en chiens de faïence et puis, plus rien. Je n'ai plus le contact de tes yeux gris qui me font avoir tant de frissons dans le dos. Mais si tu savais combien cela me fait du bien de les voir !

J'ai l'impression de revivre quand tu me parles, quand je te vois, quand je te touche. Même si c'est pour se battre, j'aime bien !

Je dois être complètement fou… Oui, fou de toi ! Voilà ce que j'ai. Pourtant, j'ai toujours regardé les filles, moi ! Alors comment est-ce arrivé ? Et surtout pourquoi toi ? Ca ne pouvait pas être… Je ne sais pas moi ! Seamus, Dean, même Neville ! Non… Quand même pas Neville. Bref, quelqu'un d'autre quoi !

Ron et Hermione me regardent de plus en plus bizarrement. Est-ce que ça se reflète sur ma personnalité ? Oui, je pense. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi et j'oublie qu'il faut parler aux autres au sinon, on te prend pour un dégénéré.

Hermione me demande souvent si cela n'a pas un rapport avec Voldemort. Hé oui, je l'ai tué. Hé oui, je m'en fous ! Tout le monde croit que je fais mon intéressant en disant ça mais c'est tout le contraire. Je n'ai même pas hésité à te le rabâcher mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais. Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Les paroles d'un Gryffondor qui a perdu sa joie de vivre en même temps qu'il a découvert l'Amour, ça ne doit pas être intéressant à essayer de comprendre.

J'ai toujours l'impression que pendant toutes ces années, tu n'as pas grandi d'un pouce ! Oh ! Physiquement oui ! On voit plus tes muscles, tu es plus grand, plus beau, plus blond, plus… Bref, tu es tellement plus ! Mais à l'intérieur, ça, on voit bien que tu es plus blond !

Tu ne t'aperçois même pas que je vais mal. Ou plutôt… Est-ce que tu t'en es aperçu mais que tu en profites ? Serais-tu si serpentard que ça ?

Je commence à apercevoir le fond là… Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux de toi alors qu'on s'est toujours détesté et que ça ne s'arrange toujours pas ?

Je t'ai pourtant aidé et tu as fait de même pendant la guerre. Qui t'as secouru de Voldemort alors que Ron voulait te laisser là où tu avais subi mille tortures ? Pfft… Tu me dégoûtes ! Oui, tu me dégoûtes mais je t'aime !

J'ai toujours été bizarre dans mes sentiments, toujours à chercher compliquer… Une fille déjà prise et la sœur de mon meilleur ami ! Quoi de mieux ensuite que mon pire ennemi ? Dites moi que je rêve…

Pourtant, en y réfléchissant bien, j'aime tout chez toi. J'aime ta blondeur, j'aime tes yeux, ton odeur, tous tes gestes en douceur… Heu… Tu t'égares là, Harry. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je ne voulais pas chanter non plus une vieille chanson de l'avant guerre mais bon… C'est vrai que tu me plais mais de là à pouvoir te dire « je t'aime ». Comment ça se fait ?!

J'en ai marre… Il y a pourtant cinq minutes, tu m'as rappelé le Balafré ! Je n'ai plus ma cicatrice, si tu n'avais pas remarqué ! C'est bien ça, le problème, tu ne me regardes pas plus que tu ne m'écoutes, c'est-à-dire jamais quoi ! Pfft…

Hermione me regarde encore pensivement. Et Ron parle tout seul en ne se rendant même pas compte que la principale intéressée de la conversation n'est plus si intéressée que ça !

Je sens que ce soir, je vais devoir subir encore une fois leur question. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? Toi, tu es bien tranquille. Tu guéris tout seul tes blessures de la guerre pendant que moi, elles ruissellent de sang. J'attends mon pansement mais il ne vient toujours pas. C'est plutôt un pansement rempli de piques.

Et voilà que je me retrouve devant la porte de potion. Et voilà que tu es là, appuyé contre le mur, tout seul pour une fois. Tiens ? Mais… Moi aussi je suis tout seul ! Où sont passés Ron et Hermione ? J'étais pourtant sûr qu'ils étaient derrière moi il y a deux secondes.

Tu me regardes (enfin !) en souriant. C'est vrai que j'ai l'air con là… Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que mes deux meilleurs amis m'avaient lâchement quitté pour aller roucouler ailleurs…

Tu as l'air plus amusé qu'autres choses… Mais que t'arrives-t-il ? Pourquoi ce sourire si franc ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu celui-là, pourtant je le recherche depuis si longtemps ! Merci Ron et Hermione de ne pas être là !

Tiens… Mais… Tu te rapproches de moi là ? Non ! Impossible ! Tu vas me frapper, me jeter un sort, quelque chose pour me montrer qu'on ne pourra que se détester et c'est tout ! J'attends en fermant les yeux, les joues légèrement crispées mais ce n'est pas un coup de poings que je reçois, non, c'est quelque chose de doux, mouillée sur les lèvres… Tu n'es quand même pas en train de… De m'embrasser ?!

Si ! Tu m'embrasses ! Je suis complètement perturbé par ce revirement de situation que je reste les yeux exorbités devant toi, tendant bêtement mes lèvres… Mais pourquoi je ne fais pas un geste ? Même un petit ? Non, rien, absolument rien. Tu te recules, déçu. J'essaye de dire un mot mais rien ne sort.

Tu continues quand même de sourire et tu me glisses un lourd « tant pis ! » dans le creux de l'oreille. Il est trop dur, trop lointain, trop… JE NE SUIS QU'UN PAUVRE CON ! Je me décide alors à me rapprocher de lui, je le retiens par un bras quand soudain…

Neville arrive ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ? Il n'est même pas en cours de potions ayant lamentablement échoué ses BUSE ! Mais il est là ! En ce moment fatidique ! Et en plus, il engueule mon Drago de se battre avec moi alors qu'il m'a embrassé ! Et divinement bien en plus ! Même pour un baiser des plus chastes.

J'ouvre grand la bouche de stupeur et Drago me regarde perplexe, moi et ma main, toujours accroché à son poignet. Il s'excuse devant Neville…

QUOI ?! Je rêve ou quoi ? Drago Malefoy s'excuser ? Non, apparemment je ne rêve pas, vu la tête de Neville. Les Gryffons ont l'air de gros cons là…

Neville s'en va, tout pantelant et moi, je reste là à fixer le sol quand Ron et Hermione arrive.

J'entends alors une voix qui me parle mais elle m'est trop lointaine par contre le tapotement sur l'épaule, ça, je le perçois. Je me retourne et Drago me fixe en montrant du doigt mes doigts toujours refermés sur son bras. J'essaye de sourire mais je n'arrive à faire qu'une grimace et j'arrête mes veines tentatives. Je préfère rougir.

Oui, rougir c'est bien ! Ca montre que l'on est gêné et pas en colère. Bon, d'accord, des fois on est rouge en étant en colère mais quand vous fixez le sol d'un air abruti et que vous devenez rouge, ce n'est pas parce que vous piquez votre crise ! Et ça, même un Malefoy peut le comprendre !

Alors là… Je suis mal… Ron et Hermione me regardent vraiment comme ci je m'étais échappé de Sainte Mangouste, étage « longs séjours »…

Ils regardent ensuite Malefoy et soupirent. Oui, c'est ça, il m'a frappé et pas embrassé. J'en étais sûr ! C'était un rêve ! Juste un rêve ! Je me suis trompé ! Quoique… Je crois qu'un petit séjour à l'hôpital me ferait du bien ! Ou alors chez un psy, c'est bien aussi…

Allez ! Un cours de potions et tout ira mieux !

Ca, ça m'étonnerait, surtout après ce que me prépare mon professeur préféré, Mister Rogue !

Vive les Serpentard je vous jure !

* * *

Une petite review en passant? Juste pour me faire plaisir? 


	2. Amoureux, et comment!

Désolé du retard! Il faut dire que je suis en retard sur hpfanfiction et donc ici, encore plus! Bref, c'est les vacances, donc j'en profite!

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!

Shadow's Writer (Gizmo sur HPF)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Amoureux, et comment!**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon petit Gryffon aujourd'hui ? Pourtant, tu devrais être content, je ne t'ai pas (encore) engueulé comme d'habitude ! Mais non ! Tu as l'air complètement ailleurs ! Ah ! Tiens ! Tu relèves la tête ! Coucou ! C'est moi !!!

Le con de service… Bref, je te regardes et tu souris. Ah là là… Tu as perdu tes amis en route on dirait, mon lion d'amour… qu'est-ce que je peux être poufsouffle dans mes pensées, si tu savais !

Il faut dire que la guerre m'a complètement changé tant au physique qu'au mental (surtout au mental d'ailleurs !). Mais ça, je ne sais même pas si tu as bien remarqué… Par contre, toi… J'avoue que sans tes lunettes tu es… Wahou !!! A croquer !

J'ai tout fait pour que tu me remarques. Certes, on se cherche toujours autant et je te lance des piques, mais c'est pour mieux t'aimer, mon amour ! Voilà, que je la fais Petit Chaperon Rouge maintenant…

Bref, je suis amoureux et donc différent ! On dirait une espèce disparue de molasson et gagateur en puissance mais bon… C'est la vie !

Plus de parents pour me faire chier, plus de « Malefoy c'est les meilleurs ! », plus rien ! Plus qu'une vie à t'aimer ! Tu vois tout ce que je sacrifie pour toi là ? Enfin bon, faut dire aussi que ça ne me dérange pas du tout de sacrifier ça…

Oh ! Regardez moi qu'il est mignon le petit gryffondor à son Drago ! Il a l'air tout perdu ! Je ne peux pas résister, il faut que je m'approche de toi, au sinon je ne m'appelle plus Drago ! J'aurai pu dire Malefoy mais comme tu le sais, mon joli papa d'amour m'a renié ! Bref, je m'approche doucement sans geste brusque.

Pourtant, tu te renfrogne sur toi-même et ferme les yeux de peur. Tu attends quoi ? Que je te frappe ? Non, pas aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas d'humeur à ça. Je suis joyeux et pour la peine, je te fais un cadeau : notre premier baiser, ni trop long, ni trop baveux, juste ce qu'il faut tout en gardant une tête normale qui ne reflète absolument pas mes pensées (heureusement, au sinon, tu m'aurais envoyé directement chez un psychomage !).

Et toi, tu ne fais rien, tu ne bouges pas d'un poil ! Malheureux ! Ne fais jamais ça à un Malefoy, il risquerait de le prendre mal !

Ce que je fais d'ailleurs ! Déçu, je te glisse un « Tant pis ! » à faire pleurer une VacheQuiRit et toi, tu me regarde, avec un visage complètement hagard.

Et voilà Longdubat qui se pointe ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici celui-là ! Il ne peut pas partir au pas de course alors que je suis en pleine phase « Matage et Draguage ». J'aperçois alors que tu m'as pris le bras. Ca t'intéresse tant que ça, un bras ? Mais si tu veux, j'en ai deux moi ! Tout frais et dispo à te rejoindre mon p'tit lion !

Neville s'en va grâce à mon excuse et on est de nouveau seul. Ouf ! J'ai cru qu'il ne partirait jamais ! J'ai du employer la dernière technique qui fait rage : Drago Malefoy qui s'excuse à un gryffondor des plus empotés ! On aura tout vu !

Bon, où en étions-nous… Ah oui… Tu me tenais joliment bien le poignet. Bon, c'est pas tout mais il faudrait quand même que tu arrêtes car il s'endolorit là… Et en plus tu ne réagis même pas à ma douce et mélodieuse voix ! Ouh Ouh ! Je suis là ! Ah ! Enfin ! Tu te retournes !

Belle grimace mon Ryry d'amour ! Faudra que je t'apprenne à sourire correctement un jour, ça peut toujours servir ! Oh ! Tu rougis… Les couleurs de Gryffondor te vont toujours aussi bien, mon lion ! Même sur les joues !

Oh non… Weasmoche et Grandent sont de retour… Et ils nous regardent comme si on avait de la bouse de Dragon sur le nez. Bon, tant pis, je continuerais avec ma phase 2 : Explication sans trop dire la vérité ! C'est tout moi ça !

Allez hop ! En cours avec Sev' ! Nickel pour commencer la journée !

Je demande alors à Sev' de me mettre à tout prix à côté de Potter et il me regarde comme si je mettais cogner la tête sur le coin de la table… Il y en a, je te jure, il ne comprenne rien à rien !

Sev' a tout compris ! Il te voit en train de bavarder et hop ! Au premier rang, tout de suite ! Et au premier rang, qui c'est qu'il y a ? Ton p'tit Drago d'Avoine !

C'est tellement chou, un petit cours de potions à deux. Je te fais de la place, tranquillement. Je te glisse un petit « Ca va mieux ? » et toi, tu me regardes du même air qu'il y a cinq minutes, c'est-à-dire comme si tu étais assis à côté d'Angelina Jolie. Quoique… Ca pourrait être pas mal vu de cette manière. Je te plais, Potter ? Non, pas aussi direct, il va finir par faire une crise cardiaque et ça serait problématique… Bah oui, j'aurais tuer l'amour de ma vie, les paperasses, et en plus, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que faire un meurtre, même sans faire exprès, peut se répercuter sur ta vie professionnelle ! Si ! Si ! Je t'assure ! Bon, bien entendu, je pourrais dire que c'était un accident, que tu es trop émotif mais bon…

Bref, pas si direct… Mais alors que te dire ? Tiens ! Ah oui ! Ca ! C'est très bien ! Oui ! Oui ! Génial ! Hop ! Je le glisse dans la conversation quelque peu inexistante et là… Là…

Bah… Là, tu bloques… On dirait que j'ai appuyé sur la touche « pause »… Merde… Aurais-je fait une connerie ? Ouais, peut-être… Une grosse en plus vu la réaction des autres. Oups… Je n'aurais quand même pas crier la phrase ? Bon, allez je risque un coup d'œil vers mon gentil petit professeur… Aïe… Je l'ai crié… Toute la classe l'a entendu… Ca, c'est con !

« Monsieur Malefoy, vous ferez vos déclarations d'amour autre part que dans ma classe la prochaine fois ! »

Oups… La honte… Et voilà que les autres se moquent de moi. Et Harry est toujours sur pause… Quelqu'un dans la salle aurait ce bidule rectangulaire que les moldus appellent télécommande ? Car moi, en bon Malefoy que je suis, je n'en ai pas !

L'année commence bien… Et dire que McGo a voulu nous faire repasser notre 7e année pour nos études… Je vous jure…

Le calme avant la tempête… Ah moins que la tempête ne soit déjà passé ?


	3. Amoureux, c'est délirant!

Désolé du retard mais souvent, j'oublie de poster sur ce site là! Sorry!

Donc voilà un nouveau petit chapitre avec comme d'hab :

Personnages : A JK

**/!\ slash!!!**

Shadow's Writer (Gizmo sur HPF)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Amoureux, c'est délirant!**

Ah ! 1ere heure de potions un certain lundi matin. Quoi de mieux ? Un petit bavardage et hop ! Au 1er rang ! Si vous saviez, Professeur, la joie que vous me faites !

Je mate légèrement mon voisin de table, c'est-à-dire toi. Hé oui ! Mateur un jour, mateur toujours, c'est ma devise !

Le seul problème, tu vois, c'est que tu me regardes assez fixement et je ne peux donc pas m'intéresser plus amplement à certaines parties de ton anatomie. Malheur !

Tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de me regarder de cette manière ? On dirait que tu manigances un mauvais coup ! Ca me fait peur tu sais !

Nous allons parler… Mais de quoi ?

Ne me dis pas que tu veux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça il y a cinq minutes ?! Je ne veux même pas le savoir ! Tiens… Rogue me regarde bizarrement. Et merde ! Je rougis encore à mon avis…

Il y a une vague pause, un petit blanc et tu me sors, haut et fort, la plus grosse connerie de ta vie ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Devant toute une classe remplie de gryffy et de Serpy et d'un Rogue de très mauvaise humeur (comme d'habitude… S'il y en a un qui ne changera jamais, c'est bien lui !).

Quand même ! On ne lâche pas « Tu sais que tu as un beau petit cul, Potter. » en pleins cours de potions ! J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque par ta faute, moi ! J'ai le cœur fragile. Et en plus, Rogue essaye de faire de l'humour mais comment un mec aussi froid qu'un yeti pourrait faire rire ? Il s'est trompé de rôle une fois de plus !

Et moi, je me trouve con. Je ne sais plus quoi dire, plus quoi faire alors je ferme ma grande trappe (ce que tu n'as pas fait d'ailleurs…).

Pourtant devant le rire des autres, je réfléchis à la situations actuelle et… Il faut dire que c'était vraiment débile ce que tu viens de faire ! C'est pour ça que je commence à rire. Ce n'est pas le rire que je t'adresse d'habitude. C'est un rire un peu moqueur, certes, mais je souris en riant et ça, je pense que tu l'as remarqué car tu me souris en retour.

Je suis heureux. Je vois que tu ne m'as pas embrassé tout à l'heure que pour le fun. Mais m'aimes-tu pour autant ? Ca, je ne le sais pas. Je verrais, j'ai tout le temps pour me rapprocher de toi !

Rogue nous dit ensuite qu'on va faire une potion très compliquée et méticuleuse par deux mais on sait tous que pour lui, tout est compliqué et méticuleux pour nous, ses élèves, ses mollusques ambulants qui ne sont pas capables de faire des potions convenables avec leur dix doigts. Il faut donc être très attentif, continua-t-il. Mais comment veut-il que je sois attentif quand un beau blond est assis à côté de moi et me caresse doucement la main à chaque passage ? Je ne peux pas ! C'est mission impossible !

Toi, par contre, tu le peux apparemment. Tu m'expliques calmement les principes de la potions et ce qu'il ne faut surtout pas faire. Je suis pendu à tes lèvres, d'ailleurs je l'étais encore plus il y a de ça une demi-heure maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux t'écouter, je veux te comprendre, pour encore mieux t'aimer ! Et aussi pour avoir la meilleure note que je n'ai jamais eue en cours avec Rogue !

Je t'assiste donc et tu y prends plaisir. Rogue nous regarde, perplexe. On dirait un grand faucon qui observe ses proies avec délectation, ou dégoût ça dépend de qui on parle.

Je n'y fais pas attention et je t'observe comme je ne t'ai jamais observé. Tu sais que tu es beau ? Oui, tu dois le savoir. Tout le monde doit te le dire et toi, tu le dis à tout le monde. C'est vrai que tu es un peu… Comment dire… Egoïste, narcissique, tu te voues un culte à toi tout seul, bref… Pourtant, je t'aime ! Pourquoi ? Bonne question, je n'ai toujours pas la réponse malheureusement. Il faudra me rappeler plus tard ou laisser un message après le bip sonore !

Dis… Tu vas arrêter de me lancer ce regard là ? Ca me déconcentre tant au niveau fabrication de potions que au niveau matage ! C'est très dérangeant ! Surtout si je te saute dessus en pleine classe… Quoique… Après ce que tu as fait, ça ne devrait pas être trop bizarre.

Bref, pourquoi se lamenter alors que tu me prodigues les plus belles caresses du monde ?! C'est sûr, on a encore du chemin à faire mais on y arrivera à deux, non ? Oui ! J'ai décidé ! On y arrivera ! Tant pis pour ce que diront Ron et Hermione ! Ce n'est pas leur vie amoureuse qui est en jeu mais la mienne.

Rogue a le dos tourné, les élèves sont trop occupés à leur potion pour faire attention à nous. Je me glisse lentement vers toi et pose mes lèvres tendrement sur les tiennes.

Tu sursautes mais ne dis rien et tu approfondis un peu le baiser. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés comme ça mais j'ai adoré. Le seul problème, c'est qu'on a, un peu, oublié le monde autour et on a continué emportés par la magie (et quelle magie ! La plus belle qui soit !) du moment. Bref, tout le monde nous a vu ! Les gryffondor sont stupéfaits, les Serpentard éclatent de rire, Hermione relève enfin la tête de sa potion et Ron tire une tête à faire peur… Tu crois qu'il a vu que c'était moi qui t'embrasser ? Je pense que oui… Vu qu'il vient de s'évanouir…

Rogue par contre, lui, n'a pas l'air complètement d'accord. Je pense qu'il va bientôt péter sa crise… Aïe Aïe Aïe… Je le sens mal…

Tu as le devoir de me protéger ! Tu m'as poussé à bout après tout ! Défend moi !!! S'il te plait…


End file.
